


Miss Raines

by Dodge_02



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, New Character - Freeform, Other, Shoni - Freeform, Teen Romance, The Wilds, detective shit, im bored sorry, more gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodge_02/pseuds/Dodge_02
Summary: After a month or so of not seeing their kids, the parents begin to worry and attract the attention of a young private detective.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just finished the Wilds and I really wanted to write this so enjoy!

Eight girls; eight different backgrounds and one private plane leaves the coast, their parents have no contact with them for a month. They call the organisation; the same response every single time. It comes to the point where you can just accept what you’ve been told or you act before it’s too late. 

My phone began to ring as I returned home. I parked my bike downstairs in the garage and ascended the ladder, leading into my apartment. I sat at the desk facing the window and picked up a small, plastic box, turning it on. A red scanner moved across the room and continued to scan the rest of the house; there was nothing. I placed it down on my desk again and finally sat down to answer my phone. 

“Raines, who is this?” I said.  
“My name is Bernice Blackburn, I wanted to call about my daughter Martha and her best friend Toni Shalifoe.” The woman said nervously. “You see, I sent them both on a retreat and I haven’t had any response from anyone on their whereabouts.”  
“When was the flight Mrs Blackburn?” I asked taking my notepad out.  
“Like a month ago now.” She said. “Every time I ask to speak to my daughter, they say I’ll disrupt the process.”  
“And Toni? Can you tell me about her?” I asked.  
“She’s Martha’s best friend, she’s in foster care at the moment but she’s always here, we always welcome her.” She explained. “She’s a good kid too, people don’t see that but she is.”  
“Okay Mrs Blackburn, are you in contact with any of the girls’ parents?” I asked.  
“No, I’ve never talked to them.” She said.  
“Okay, well you’ll be pleased to know you aren’t the first parent to call about these girls.” I informed her. “I’ll call you when I have intel but for now be careful Mrs Blackburn.”

The phone cut and I placed it in my pocket moving into my bedroom. The printer began to sound as two photographs came out on the A4 piece. I took their photographs and lifted up the blind revealing the board where five other girls photos were; their information mapped out, the flight details and their personal information. 

“And that makes seven. Toni Shalifoe, Martha Blackburn, Shelby Goodkind, Leah Rilke, Rachel and Nora Reid, Fatin Jadmani but the question is, who is number eight?”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I arrived at the airport scouting the area and watching the planes go and come. Mrs Blackburn had sent me additional information this morning; she had dropped the girls off at the Minnesota airport and they boarded the plane at Bob Hope airport. I’d never really been to California before despite my job and it was clearly romanticised by the television. The people here seemed laid back which was not exactly helpful for what I needed. 

I waited for the front desk to be free before I approached the receptionist who, not to toot my own horn, but seemed impressed by my appearance. He was stuttering, sweating a little and avoiding eye contact with me every time I stopped talking to let him speak.

“Do you wanna talk somewhere private...Brody?” I said with a smile. “Maybe this environment isn’t right.”  
“Cool, cool, cool.” He said nervously. 

He led me to the break room and luckily none of his coworkers were about. 

“So, can you tell me now?” I asked sitting on the couch.   
“I’m gonna need something in return.” He said leaning against the door.   
“Alright.” I said. 

I rose up, walking towards him but stopping halfway, waiting for him to walk forward. He had his hands around my hips, dipping his head to kiss me but I caught his lips with my fingers, whispering in his ear. 

“I’ve got something better.” I whispered. “Let me show you.”

As he nodded, he closed his eyes. I crouched down, facing his trousers which had the flies open. I rolled my eyes and sighed before I looked up at his stupid face. 

So bemused but didn’t know what was coming. 

Swiftly my hand moved to my boot and I pulled out my gun pointing it directly at Brody’s unzipped trouser hole. I cleared my throat and he opened his eyes seeing the gun almost immediately and panicking. 

“Please don’t shoot me, please don’t shoot me.” He begged. “I’m sorry.”  
“I won’t shoot you if you tell me who fucking boarded that plane or even better tell me who took em!” I said frustrated. “Bloody hell Brody.”  
“I was told-I was told I couldn’t.” Brody murmured.   
“Oh for fucks sake Brody I am not in the mood to blow your bloody dick off and I’m pretty sure you don’t want that either.” I sighed.   
“No, no I don’t please.” Brody said. “I can give you the list of kids but that’s it.”  
“Well, that’s a start.” I sighed. 

As soon as I put the gun away, he zipped up his trousers and sprinted to his computer printing out the list of kids for me. He passed me the paper and looked down at the last name, thanking Brody on my way out. 

“Dorothy Campbell, you are the last girl but why did no one come to find you?” I said. 

I contacted one of the girl’s parents who lived near the airport. I arrived at their house and knocked at the door meeting Mr Rilke at the door. 

“Mr Rilke, I am Aria Raines, PI.” I said shaking his hand. “May I come in and talk with your wife and you?”

He nodded and let me in, sitting at the table with me to discuss. We sat in a room that was closed off from the open windows. I took out my little box and scanned around seeing if any cameras were operating; there were none. 

“What have you found out Miss Raines?” Mrs Rilke asked.   
“I’ve found out the identities of all the young women taken on board this flight and I have my suspicions from past circumstances.” I explained. “I believe that they are somewhere far from this land but where that is, I do not know.”  
“So this Dawn of Eve, what is it?” Mr Rilke asked.   
“I’ll know when I find the creator of this programme.” I said leaning forward. “Do you know who that is? I mean, I have a suspicion but I want to hear from you.”  
“The organiser, her name is Gretchen, Gretchen Klein.” Mrs Rilke said. “Do you know her?”

Her name haunted me but I didn’t show it to them. My suspicions had been confirmed. 

Gretchen. Fucking. Klein.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week I informed the parents that I would be taking leave, investigating deeper, apologising to them for the inconvenience. I found Gretchen’s research site and decided it would be best to pay a little visit to her, maybe find some additional information on the girl’s whereabouts. The problem was I didn’t want to see her so I needed a disguise, a believable accent and a background. 

I shed my normal clothing and put up my hair in a bun, removing my black wig from the stand and placing it on my head. It was shorter than what I was used to; smart like a professor. I put a nude pink lipstick on it and placed some circular shaped glasses on my face. I had an emerald dress on, nothing extravagant but smart, suitable for my disguise. I sat at my desk and put in headphones, going onto my podcasts and researching the ideal accent for me. 

Finally, I had my identity figured out.   
My name was Eloise Varon, I was twenty five, from Toulouse, France. Experienced in technical work, experience in psychology and worked for my parents in their company studying subjects for months and observing behaviours. I moved to the US four years ago, left my parents in Toulouse to find a new purpose, worked jobs day and night, remained resilient and never gave up. I had organised my identification, my citizenship and passports, everything I needed before I left. I took the bus this time and drove to Gretchen’s research facility, sitting down and waiting to talk to her. I was surprisingly nervous, usually I was good at suppressing it but today wasn’t one of those days. 

My name was called and I got up following the receptionist to Gretchen’s office where she sat on her computer. When I first saw her, my heart began to beat fast but I tried to conceal it, slowly breathing in and out. 

“Mrs Klein, pleasure to meet you.” I said shaking her hand.   
“Miss...Varon? I hope I pronounced that right.” Gretchen said shaking my hand.   
“You did, have much experience with the french?” I said with a chuckle.   
“I’ve been to France twice but never got used to the accent.” Gretchen said. “Anyway, I see you’ve got a lot of experience Miss Varon or could I call you Eloise? That might be easier.”  
“You can call me Eloise.” I said. “Everybody in my old workplace never referred to me as a Miss.”  
“I can see that, you’ve had it pretty tough from what I can see.” Gretchen said.   
“Yes it has been hard but I never gave up trying to find a suitable position for my talents. I researched a lot about this facility, I love your work really.” I explained. “I’ve always wondered what it would take to push someone so hard, to challenge the norm of their life you know?”  
“I’ve wondered that a lot as well. That’s what some of my experiments are on; human activity, challenging and isolating subjects from their protective homes.” Gretchen explained.   
“If you don’t mind me asking, what have you observed so far?” I asked.   
“Oh, I like you Eloise. Not many people think the way you do, act in your manner. I’ve only encountered a few in my life.” Gretchen said. “Maybe you are right for this job.”  
“I always true to push Mrs Klein, I’m not like most people.” I said. “That’s what a tough childhood gets you.”  
“What do you mean?” She said intrigued.   
“Oh nothing, just the norm I guess. I was always pushed by my parents, I was always challenged with everything.” I explained. “Some nights I didn’t sleep because I wanted to be committed.”  
“I’m sorry Eloise, I guess my parents were kind of the same so I got a trick for your eye bags.” Gretchen whispered. “Concealer.”

I pretended to find it funny and giggled. After a few more minutes of simple exchange, Gretchen led me into her research lab sitting me down whilst she went to check on something. Whilst she did, I wandered into one of the empty rooms and sat at the computer. I searched for a password and found a sticky tab under the desk with the word written on it. Quickly I typed it in and went to their employee base, searching through every individual one before I found one with an undisclosed location. There were less people stationed there so I guessed that’s where they sent the kids. I wrote down the code quickly and logged out of the computer returning to my place just as Gretchen entered. 

“Well, Eloise, you’ll be pleased to know that we have a position for you.” Gretchen said. “We have a new project, involving the male species, it’s called the ‘Twilight of Adam.’ You’ll be observing and noting any behaviour.”

I nodded, disappointed that I wasn't stationed with the girls. She led me to my place of work and I sat at my desk facing a large screen with boys of the same age as the girls trying their hardest to survive. 

“God, I need to find a way to those girls.” I muttered. 

There was no way I could use my own computer; they could track me from it. All I had was that number. I scanned my workspace for any trace of that number and my eyes suddenly darted across a number that had been printed against the door. It wasn’t the same number; a different combination so perhaps each door had a different code depending on where they were based. I looked down at the piece of paper I had wrote down the code on and sat back on my seat, taking a breather before starting anything else. 

The day ended and everyone was heading to their homes but I decided to stay behind in hopes that I could find the location. I wandered the halls again, looking around the building but being mindful of where I was. I crossed the corner and could hear Gretchen on the phone to someone. 

“What do you mean she got out? How the fuck did she get out?” Gretchen questioned. “Put me on the phone to agent Young.”

I crouched down and listened carefully. 

“How could she have escaped?” Gretchen said. “Where is she now? Fine, I’m on my way but you better be praying I keep you on the job!”

When I heard her gather her things, I swiftly turned in the other direction and went back to my workspace, hiding underneath a desk. There was no one else about and the room was in darkness. Gretchen passed the room hurriedly and left the building. I got up and raced to the door but by the time I got there, she was gone, disappeared into the sea of cars. I sighed and went back into the office noticing the several cameras on my way through. I got into the security room and started to erase footage when suddenly I realised I had access to the room I was looking for. I typed in the code and suddenly the screen shifted to the darkened room. I reversed the footage, skipping to midday and watching the reel. 

Although I had no idea where they were, I saw most of them sitting in their rooms, bored out of their minds but then I noticed two were missing. I continued watching hoping to see them but then the screen shifted to Leah who was handcuffed to the interrogation room table. 

“How did you get out Leah?” A man asked. “Were any of the girls with you?”  
“No, I acted on my own accord.” Leah said. “No one else was involved.”  
“We’re putting you in isolation.” The other said. “And tightening security around your friends.”

I continued watching and gathered all the information I could before I turned off the cameras. I went down the hallway and made my way to Gretchen’s office, picking her lock and sitting at her desk where all of her files were. From the footage I had gathered that the project for the girls was called ‘The Dawn of Eve’. I searched her computer for the file but of course it was encrypted so I began to decrypt the file, leaning back on her chair whilst I waited. I read through her reports she had made on the side; they really put these kids through hell and just sat back watching. 

“Leah continues to exhibit disturbing behaviour, the only person who seems to comfort her is Fatin contrasting their relationship at the beginning.”

“Dot is the cementing factor of the group, cares for all but seems to neglect her own well-being in the process.”

“Martha reaches a breaking point, confronts her biggest fears and finally comprehends the reality. Seems to have been triggered by past trauma.”

“Toni and Shelby’s hatred for one another turns to something unexpected. Love. Perhaps, Shelby suppresses emotion due to past, Toni afraid to accept love in fear that it leaves her?”

Suddenly I felt a torch pass by Gretchen’s office window. I saw a glimpse of a security guard and immediately fell flat against the chair, waiting for him to enter. 

“Ma’am, are you alright?” He asked edging closer. 

Once he was hovering above me, I opened my eyes and swiftly removed the taser in his pocket, smiling as I looked up at him. 

“Perfectly splendid love.” I said as I jammed the taser into his neck.   
He fell onto me as I let go of the taser and after I heaved him off, I turned to the computer and downloaded Gretchen’s file to my computer, leaving the office finally. 

When I reached home, the first thing I did was get into that file and figure out where Gretchen had put those girls. It had an area code and after a few seconds of googling, I found their location. 

Peru.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I went to the workplace earlier and parked my motorcycle outside. I had picked a nurse’s uniform and a janitor’s outfit in my pack and waited for Gretchen to pull up. Once she went in, I walked around the back and placed surveillance cameras around from where I could watch. I travelled back to my apartment and watched the cameras from my laptop, scanning the room as I did. 

Hours passed and there was nothing. I was getting texts on my other phone from work, phone calls from my colleagues, even texts from Gretchen. Going back there would be a risk especially because of that security guard. It was obvious that he had told Gretchen and the rest of those assholes about last night. They were probably onto me already but thank god my phone was only a burner and they couldn’t track it. 

After a while I grew tired and set an alarm if there was any movement in the parking lot. I went to my room and lay down on my bed, closing my eyes slowly as I drifted off. 

I must’ve fallen asleep for longer than I planned because I woke up to the sound of the alarm going off at around eight at night. I got off of my bed and ran to my laptop looking at the screen to see a white truck pulling up, loading supplies of food, water and other supplies. 

I needed to find out where that truck was headed. I took my pack and got on my bike, racing down to the work site, following the main road searching for the truck on the motorway. There were so many trucks on the motorway, it was hard to distinguish the definite one. One of the only ways I could find it was to use license plate tracking but to do that, I’d have to let go of one of the handles, focus my gaze on the tablet and take my eyes off the busy road. 

It was a very high risk and I could easily collide right into one of the cars and crack my head open. If I stopped, I would lose sight of the trucks and wouldn’t be able to find them in time. 

I sped up a little and looked down at my tablet that was attached to the bike. I looked ahead of me for a moment and saw the road ahead of me, flooded with cars and lorries. Before I let go of one handle, I prayed to God for a minute hoping I would not perish during this mission. 

I just couldn’t let Gretchen win; not this time. 

My hand swiftly lifted from the handle and shifted to the tablet screen, getting the footage up from earlier but as I looked to it, I saw a car turn into my lane and quickly swerved my bike to the next. I nearly felt my knee touch the ground but I carried on, keeping my bike steady as I tried again. I quickly went through the footage, scanning with every second I had before I had to straighten up again. Once more I looked to the tablet and secured the license plate pasting it into the search. It loaded fairly quickly and gave me a route as I settled my hand on the other handle, steering straight. I followed the route, turning into another lane heading to the ports. 

I stopped off before reaching the ports, using binoculars to navigate. 

A ship heading straight to my location. 

For the first time I left my bike and headed solo, making sure to avoid the men driving the lorry. I slipped into the back and hid in one of the crates as they inspected and gave it the all clear. It was only a matter of time now. 

Sometimes my memories like to come back to haunt me. Memories I’d rather forget than relive every second of my life. This memory, that played that night, was one from my childhood. I was having nightmares all day and didn’t sleep. My observers began to grow scared for my well-being and demanded I’d be forcefully put to bed. I remember I was in that room and the door opened, the doctors came in with their needles and I was crouched in the corner screaming. The only retaliation I had was biting but it only grew the fear in the observers who doubled the guard. Finally, they pinned me down and injected me with the serum instantly making my legs wobbly and my vision blurred. I woke up and threw up everywhere, crying for someone to come and hold me but no one ever heard me. I got up, soaked in vomit, approached the two way mirror and rested my hand against it begging her to come and get me. 

“Mum, mum, mum.”

I called her three times but she never came. She watched me sit in that vomit, struggle to sleep, cry for her. 

The following morning I woke up earlier aware that the crew would begin moving the crates. I saw the screen open up and a bunch of men exit the vehicle raising up different boxes and leading them into what seemed like Gretchen’s research lab. It was small, remote, not many windows from what I could see. I was put in the storage room along with the other boxes and once they were gone, I got up from the box of Takis, stretching out before changing into my uniform that I had packed and took the crate of Takis leading it to the vending machine that was in the middle of this strange hallway. As I moved down the hall, I saw someone in the distance with their fist against the glass of the vending machine, swearing because all of the crisps had gone. I approached and she turned around seeing me with the crate. 

“Sorry I get a little hangry.” She said. 

I decided a simple American accent would suffice. 

“No problem, here’s one on the house.” I said tossing her a pack. “Don’t tell anyone.”  
“Thanks, haven’t really seen anyone around here except for the nurses and detectives.” She said opening the packet. “You should keep coming around...Jess.”  
“I mean I’ll try. It was hard getting here in the first place.” I said placing the crate down.   
“Yeah seems pretty closed off. I haven’t seen any of my friends since we came here.” She revealed. “You don’t know where we are do you?”  
“Um...Peru.” I said. “You seem shocked.”  
“Yeah dude, fucking Peru! Fuckin Peru!” She said amazed.   
“I’m sure you’ll be going home soon.” I said with a smile. “Miracles do happen.”

She scoffed and continued eating the Takis. Toni definitely wasn’t what I was expecting her to be; I expected more brutal, scary even but she seemed more like a scared kid than anything. 

“Shit I forgot my key. Watch the crate for me?” I said. 

She nodded and I headed off with no intention of coming back. 

I had found the medical centre and changed into the uniform for the nurses. I swiped the schedule on the way out and noticed I was due to pay Shelby a visit after she suffered an allergic reaction. Before I could move, I was suddenly taken by a wave of other nurses who demanded my assistance in restraining Leah. I followed them down the hall, spotting Toni sitting by the crate, and quickly passing into Leah’s room where I saw a man trying to calm her. Some nurses grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed leaving just me to administer the injection. For the first time I felt paralysed doing it, remembering my nightmare and those memories, remembering the feeling of claustrophobia before the needle hit my skin. 

“What the hell are you waiting for?” 

I closed my eyes as I injected her. She slowly began to fall asleep and the nurses let go of her. I helped to lay her on the bed and apologised under my breath as I settled her. I followed the rest of the nurses out but then I felt a strong hold on my wrist. I turned to see one of the detectives, blue eyes, blonde hair, glasses that made him seem friendly but it was only a cover.   
“I suggest you work on your skills so next time no one gets hurt.” He hissed.   
“Yes sir.” I said timidly.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I left the room and made my way to Shelby’s for her check up. Whilst I was reading through, I noticed that Shelby had been through additional trauma; her ankle was injured, she’d lost dramatic weight and was exhibiting strange behaviour. I tapped in the code and entered the room; she was curled up in bed, facing the wall. 

“Miss Goodkind, how are you feeling?” I asked.   
“I’m okay, I guess I shoulda asked what was in the food.” Shelby said turning around. “Hey, you ain’t my regular. What’s your name?”  
“Lara, I just transferred here actually.” I said.   
“Nice to meet you Lara and you don’t have to call me Miss Goodkind, Shelby’s fine.” She said.   
“So, what happened yesterday with your food?” I asked.   
“I just forgot to ask if there was shellfish. Sometimes constant isolation makes your mind go a little crazy.” Shelby revealed.   
“Must be hard, being away from everything.” I said.   
“You’d think so but I don’t actually miss my family as much as I miss my friends. All I want is to see them especially...” Shelby explained. 

I knew she wanted to say Toni but I think she thought I would inform the superiors. 

“That’s understandable. I don’t usually miss my family.” I said. “But, I’m sure you’ll be reunited with your friends soon. Miracles do happen.”  
“Maybe so.” Shelby sighed. “It was a pleasure to meet you Lara.”  
“Same here.” I said. 

The next person I wanted to see was Dot. I had her order of food that she requested and was at her door waiting to go in when I sawToni again heading in this direction. Hastily I opened the door and slipped myself in seeing Dot waiting on her bed. 

“Hello...oh wait a minute you’re not Carlos.” Dot noticed. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Jo, I’m new here.” I said. “Here’s your food.”  
“Jo? Cool name. You don’t mind me requesting like a cigarette right?” Dot asked.   
“I’ll put it in.” I said with a smile. “You been to your interview yet?”  
“Yeah, multiple. That Agent Young is a real hard ass.” Dot said munching on chips.   
“I would be more careful with blondie. I just had a confrontation with him, he thinks he knows everything.” I commented.   
“Oh yeah? What did he say?” Dot said intrigued.   
“He was just being an asshole, nothing too major. You’d think on your first day people would be nicer to you.” I said.   
“The word is shit sister.” Dot said. “But hopefully, the rest of your day will be better.”  
“Yeah hopefully.” I smiled. “Yours will too Dot, miracles do happen.”  
“See you later Jo.” Dot said. 

The next person on the list was Rachel. Poor kid had her hand taken by a shark and needed dressing. 

“Rachel? Could you get up for me please?” I asked.   
“Yeah, sorry.” She said hoisting herself up.   
“Do you need-“ I said.   
“I’m fine.” She said quickly. “Do you guys have any news I should know about?”  
“Not anything new, you looking forward to getting home?” I said.   
“Not really, I don’t know how the hell I'm supposed to explain this to my parents or...my sister.” Rachel said indicating her hand.   
“I haven’t seen your sister around here.” I said.   
“That’s because she isn’t-“ Rachel said a little angrily. “She isn’t here.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” I said sincerely. “I know you guys are in isolation most of the time, I thought you’d like to talk about it but I guess I was wrong.”  
“Guess you were.” She said turning away.   
I got up feeling unsatisfied with the conversation and opened the door, looking back at her. 

“Miracles do happen Rachel.” I said. “You just gotta be patient.”

As I took shelter that night, I thought about all the conversations I had with everyone. So far I had located five out of the possible eight without getting caught. I wasn’t sure if I would find Rachel’s sister Nora; she seemed miserable after our conversation perhaps revealing that her sister hadn’t returned from the island or perhaps something worse happened. I desperately needed to know the whereabouts of Nora Reid but at the same time I couldn’t blow my cover, not now, not yet. 

Early in the morning I heard music coming from the vents and followed it down the vast corridor stopping off at Fatin’s door. I knocked at it first and opened up the door to see Fatin on her bed dancing up and down. She got a shock when she saw me and jumped. 

“Talk about creeper.” Fatin said. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Pepper, I’m just an intern but I was sent to ask if you need anything.” I said.   
“Well Pepper, I really need to see my friends, could you make that happen?” Fatin teased.   
“I wish I could.” I smiled. “You never know though, you could be reunited. All of you.”   
“All of us.” Fatin scoffed. “If only that were true.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.   
“Well Peps, not all of our people made it back. At least from what I remember.” Fatin said. “From what I remember, Nora never made it after she dove in after Rachel and I think...Martha?”  
“Something happened to Miss Blackburn?” I said intrigued.   
“Yeah, I remember the moment I fell asleep, I saw Martha get up, walk away but...that’s-that’s all I can remember.” Fatin explained. “You don’t know if she’s here do you Peps?”  
“I’m not sure, I just arrived today.” I replied. “But once I find out, I’ll tell you and the others.”  
“You seem like one of us Peps.” Fatin said with a smile. “Oh shit, I forgot to ask, could you give this to Leah if you see her. She needs to know that I’m okay.”

She had a piece of paper folded in her hand. I took the paper and put it in my pocket leaving the room. I returned to the storage room and changed behind some of the boxes, knowing that I would need to blend into the surroundings from now on. It wasn’t safe for me to roam around the halls aimlessly, changing uniforms every five seconds and arousing suspicion. I got into darker attire, something lighter and looked up at the ceiling to see the vent. I went through my bag and attached my tool kit before I stacked some of the boxes on top of each other. I unscrewed the vent cover and slid through, laying on my stomach as I shimmied my way down the vent. I stopped off at every corner and started sketching out a map I could use later on. 

I continued through the vents until I reached one of the girl’s rooms from where I watched for a moment. It was Shelby’s room; she was laying on her bed with tears in her eyes, facing the wall with her hand against it. I had a feeling she was missing Toni from the way she was touching the wall, throwing her fist against it like she wanted to break it down to reach her. When I shuffled past, I longed to go down there and break her out but what use to her was I if I was captured? I shuffled through turning the next corner and saw Dot jamming out to music in her room whilst she wrote something; I’m assuming it was to the rest of the girls. The next turn I took I saw Fatin waiting patiently on her bed, looking out into nothingness and when I went into Toni’s she was just sitting on her bed practicing basketball with the crate of Takis at her side. She seemed miserable like Shelby, missing her as much as Shelby did. 

The final room I passed into was Leah’s. I stayed there for a while, watching her move and then I remembered the note Fatin had gave me. I shuffled through my pockets trying to make as little sound as possible before I slipped the paper through the grate and moved on. 

“What the hell-“ I heard Leah say. 

Before she could get up and try to investigate, I moved to the next corner and found the interrogation room. I noticed that Gretchen wasn’t there but that Agent Young was, on the phone and looking through a box of belongings. 

“I’m not understanding Gretchen, what are you saying? A new employee, okay? Beat up a security guard, stole information and is here?” He said. “Are you sure?”

After the call was over, he sighed and left the room whilst I followed him through the vents. He went out into the hall, waiting for his associate to come out of one of the girls’ room. 

“Daniel, we have a problem.” He began.   
“What is it Dean?” He asked confused. “Another one escape?”  
“No it’s worse. Something we let slip through without knowing.” Dean said showing him his tablet. “One of Gretchen’s new employees, Eloise Varon, turned out to be some sort of spy. Our cameras picked her up heading to the port, she must’ve snuck in with the supplies.”   
“Let me see her face.” Daniel said. 

He showed him a picture of my ID and immediately he remembered me from Leah’s room. 

“That’s one of the nurses.” He realised. “Fuck, let me go talk to the girls, ask if they’ve seen her around.”  
“I’ll put out a search.” Dean said running back to the room. 

I rolled my eyes and sighed knowing that now my job was ten times harder. With extra security, it would be harder to get about not to mention get nine people out of a facility in the middle of nowhere without help. The only good thing was that Gretchen had no idea about my true identity. 

That night I slept in the vents in fear I would be caught if I went back to the storage room. I listened to conversations most of the night; most of them were the girls hallucinating but some were pretty useful to listen to. I knew Gretchen was due to arrive at the base tomorrow evening and that so far, there was no trace of me. 

If Gretchen was to arrive in the evening, I would have to do the majority in the time she was away so first thing that next morning was plan all I could. I lay in those vents with my map in front of me, rocking my legs back and forth as I decided the first phases of my plan. My first phase was to deactivate the CCTV, jam out phone signals, get to the girls and tell them all to head into one room, take out the agents by whatever means necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning I crawled through the vents and made my way to the main source of power in this building. I flipped open the vent and climbed out carefully, first identifying a way I could get back up there. I identified the pipelines as my source and turned to the generator. I began by disabling the lights and then jamming the signal so no phone calls in and out of this shithole. I took out my torch and held it in my mouth, shining it into the box so I could find the wires connecting all forms of CCTV. Before I shut the box, I took my bottle of water and squeezed it in there watching as the open wires shorted out. 

There were footsteps running around the halls so I decided it was time to depart before someone with a big gun were to come through. I climbed the pipelines and crawled through the vents again, passing Leah’s room and turning the corner but stopping as I watched the agents sprint back and forth. I found it slightly amusing but my distraction proved to be a problem when I suddenly felt someone clutch onto my ankles. I was pulled through Leah’s vent and fell back first against her floor. Before I could move, she had already pinned me and though I could easily break free, I didn’t want to hurt her. 

“Tell me who the fuck you are!” She demanded. “What did you do to Fatin?”

I looked down to my pocket where my badge was and she immediately ripped it open and took it out. 

“You’re a cop?” Leah questioned.   
“Not entirely darling, I’m a PI, working undercover.” I revealed to her. “Your parents as well as the other girls’ sent for me to come find you.”  
“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Leah said.   
“Well, we have the same enemy for one thing and besides, I’m offering you a way out.” I explained.   
“What way out?” Leah said confused.   
“Out of this place, back to your parents away from Ms Klein and her shenanigans.” I said. “But I need your help, I cannot do this without your help and the others.”  
“You’ve seen my friends?” Leah said looking up. 

I nodded. 

“Two of them I have not identified, Martha and Nora.” I said. “They don’t seem to be in this facility.”  
“Nora...” Leah repeated. “She never left...I didn’t see her come up out of the water.”  
“You’re sure? What about Martha? Her mother called me most recently.” I questioned.   
“Martha walked into the forest that night...she-she screamed, she screamed and when she screamed I got up. I followed her, I saw-I saw a man hauling her away, strangling her, knocking her out.” Leah tried to explain. “I don’t remember what happened after but you have to find her too.”  
“I will but I have to get you guys out of here first.” I said trying to reassure her. “Will you help me Leah?”

It took her some time to think but then she turned to me. 

“I will.” 

I got into the vents once again and crawled through those vents once more but each time dropping a note through each of their vents. I hoped that they got them and continued crawling through those vents heading straight back to Leah. I sat on her bed and took a breath whilst she watched me in awe. 

“What did you do?” Leah asked. “Why are you connected to this place?”  
“It’s a long story, a lot of trauma.” I replied. “I’m not exactly connected to this facility but the person who runs it, Ms Klein, we have a history.”  
“What kind of history?” Leah asked confused.   
“You know that what happened to you was no accident Leah, you know that I think.” I said turning to her. 

She nodded. 

“Gretchen Klein has always been a person to breach from the norm, to do things that seem very unusual and dangerous. With you and your friends, she believed that she was doing right by putting you in a zone where there was no communication, no societal norms, nothing, forcing you to use your own sense and your own skills rather than relying on others.” I explained. “With us, well, let’s say that there were some similarities but our experiment went completely wrong and so many thing happened to us, things that were much worse than you can imagine.”

Immediately I got flashbacks from those dark times; a shudder fell down my spine as I came to my senses. 

“Where are you going to take us after?” Leah asked.   
“Somewhere safe, I promise. As soon as the heat dies, I’ll send my location to your parents and they’ll bring you home.” I answered. “But Leah, I can’t promise you an easy life afterwards.”  
“Just get us out of here please.” Leah said. 

I nodded and I looked to the door before looking back at her. 

“You ready?” I said.


	7. Chapter 7

She nodded again and I got up standing against the wall next to the door. Leah came over to her door and immediately began to scream alerting the nearby nurse to open the door. She pulled him inside and pointed to the vents. As soon as he was far enough in, I removed the gun from my boot and threw the handle against his head, knocking him out immediately. 

“Be right back.” I said sprinting out. “Here, stay in contact.”

I threw her a comm piece and ran down the hallway once more and passed by one of the rooms, unlocking it to find Shelby laying on her bed. Instantly as she saw me, she lifted herself up and I saw the note on her side. 

“Lara? What’s going on?” Shelby questioned. “The whole facility is in chaos, running around looking for you.”  
“You need to come with me.” I said walking over to her. “Please, we have to be quick. I will explain more later.”  
“Where are you taking me?” Shelby asked.   
“I’m taking you to your friends. We’re leaving this shithole.” I said hoisting her up. “You can’t walk can you?”

She shook her head as I exited the room and looked both directions before I walked back to Leah’s room. Just as I was about to approach, I saw a familiar face darting up the corridor yelling at me to stop. It was Daniel; running towards me with his gun in his hand readying to fire. I turned around, holding tight to the scared girl in my arms and took a shortcut around confused Dr Faber who was waiting at the other end of the corridor for us. I reached Leah’s room again and placed Shelby on her bed as the other girl embraced her friend. I checked my map and carefully took a longer route to Dot’s room, passing into a hallway with a bunch of nurses and workers who looked straight to me. None of them were equipped with guns and I didn’t want to shoot them; they were just doing jobs after all. I slid my gun back into my boot and watched as the terrified workers fled as I came closer. They must’ve seen the gun and grew frightened that I would hurt them so they let me go free. Before I entered Dot’s room, I turned to them and asked them to leave nicely knowing that I didn’t know what would happen to them after. 

They filed out quickly and I entered Dot’s room closing it as I took a breath. 

“Jo? What the heck are you doing you crazy? Haven’t you heard there’s like a riot out there?” Dot said confused.   
“Dot, come with me please.” I said. “I’m getting you and your friends out.”  
“What?” Dot questioned. “Since when we’re you British? Am I fucking tripping?”  
“You’re not tripping, just come on please.” I said offering my hand. “I’m going to get Fatin as well.”  
“I get to see Fatin? Why didn’t you fucking say so?” Dot said hurrying out. 

As we walked carefully down the hallway, I took my gun out and switched on my comms. 

“Leah, how is everything down there?” I asked. “I have Dorothy with me, heading to Fatin.”  
“Everything’s fine but I think they’re calling in more backup, it’s gonna be impossible for us to get out of here pretty soon.” Leah explained.   
“Okay, if you need anything tell me.” I said. 

We travelled down the hall and I quickly opened the door seeing Fatin lying on her bed in a strange position. 

“Jesus, you really don’t like knocking do you?” Fatin said sleepily. “Wait a minute...Dorothy fucking Campbell, what the fuck?”  
“What’s up fuck face?” Dot said hugging her.   
“Why are you with Peps here?” Fatin questioned.   
“Guys, we have to be quick.” I said looking down the corridor. “Make your way to Leah’s room, here.”

I handed them the map and a comms piece in case they would get lost and headed to Toni’s room next. I opened it and saw her at the edge of her bed throwing balled up pieces of paper into a hoop.   
“Jess? You never came back and now you’re running down the hall, running into people’s rooms.” Toni said. “What’s going on?”  
“I can explain later but Toni you have to be quick.” I said panting. “Please, I’m going to take you to your friends.”  
“Now I’m seriously freaked out, who the fuck are you?” Toni questioned.   
“I don’t have time to explain this all to you, if you come with me, I can take you to your friends and I can get you out of here.” I explained.   
“I don’t believe you.” Toni said.   
“Fine, here.” I said tossing her my comms. 

She looked at it confused and attached it to her ear. 

“Hello?” Toni said.   
“Toni? It’s Leah, where’s the detective?” Leah said. “Are you with her?”  
“Yeah but I don’t trust her.” Toni said glaring at me. “Is Marty there?”  
“Not yet but Toni please, go with her. We’re all here, Dot, Fatin, Shelby and I, we’re waiting on you.” Leah explained. “Please Toni.”

Toni sighed and got off of her bed, following me to Rachel’s room. I entered and as soon as she saw Toni’s face, she got up and hugged her. 

“What the hell is going on?” Rachel asked.   
“She’ll explain it later, come on.” Toni said helping Rachel. 

We started walking down the hallway when suddenly I heard footsteps from behind us and a gun cocking. I turned around to see Faber’s colleague, agent Young heading towards us with his gun at the ready. 

“Go right and tell Leah to guide you.” I whispered. “I’ll meet you there.”  
“What are you going to do?” Rachel asked.   
“Negotiate.” I said putting the gun back. 

The girls ran down the hall and as they did, I approached agent Young carefully. I tried my hardest not to focus on the gun but as we got closer, I could feel the nerves building. 

“Eloise Varon? Is that your name?” Young asked.   
“It could be or it could be something else.” I answered. “But agent Young, I am of no threat to you if you let me go.”  
“You’re British? You a spy or something?” Young questioned.   
“I’m not James Bond although that it rather flattering. I’m just someone who cares a lot about my work and someone who doesn’t want to see damage to these girls.” I explained.   
“How did you know about this?” Young asked. “This was all covered up.”  
“My line of work helps me uncover things underneath the surface.” I replied vaguely. “And I know some things about you.”  
“What do you mean?” Young said nervously.   
“I know you were unemployed for a period of time, depressed and a danger to your family. Your daughter was taken from you, forced away and now you fight to get her back.” I explained.   
“Don’t-don’t talk about my daughter.” He stuttered.   
“Agent Young you need to save yourself. Get the hell out of here before Gretchen takes you down with her.” I said.   
“I’m not letting a kid decide anything I do. Step aside.” He said tightening his grasp. 

He pinned me against the wall, the gun’s head pressing my forehead and although the fear was building, anxiety building, I had to help those girls. I threw my hand against the barrel, grabbing the gun and swiftly turning it to face him. Before he could act, I threw the handle against his head and as he fell, kicked him into the wall. 

I breathed slowly and headed into Rachel’s room, climbing through the vents again until I could hear the sound of the girl’s voices. When I reached the vent, I turned over so I was on my back and kicked my feet forward, releasing the vent cap. I slid through and landed on my two feet, the girls all turning to me in awe. 

Leah was sitting at her bed with the comms in her ears panting wildly, Rachel was holding onto Fatin for support, Toni was just about to see Shelby, Dot, for some strange reason was stroking the top of Shelby’s head. 

“Are you all alright?” I asked confused as to why they were staring. “Did something scare you?


End file.
